


The Art of Learning

by LourenskiA



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Charlie Magne Tries, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Getting to Know Each Other, Gray-Asexuality, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Italian Mafia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Overlord Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust Week, Touching, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiA/pseuds/LourenskiA
Summary: The Radio Demon was a master of invading everyone's personal bubbles except for one. Angel Dust had the gift of throwing him off and giving him a taste of his own venom, but there were moments when the spider demon would return his smile with a genuine one of his own, or sport an expression that was too serious for comfort. Alastor wanted to know why. After all, curiosity has always been one of greatest sins.(Moments in which they discover each other. Written for RadioDust Week.Prompts/Index:Day 1: Dancing/Cooking → I: Strawberries and Jack ☑Day 2: Crossover/Alternate Universe → II: Videogames ☑Day 3: Angst/Comfort → III: Savior ☑Day 4: First Time → IV: A Different Look ☑Day 5: Intimacy/Five-Foot Rule → V: Push and Pull ☑Day 6: Partners in Crime → VI: A Cat's View ☑Day 7: Happily Ever After → VII: Mafia ☑)
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Comments: 53
Kudos: 243





	1. I: Strawberries and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. When I heard that RadioDust Week was happening I knew I had to make it my first time participating in an event like this. The prompts were so good that I decided to build a little multichapter story around them. I will also draw a scene from each chapter. It's quite a lot of work for me, and I can't promise to get everything done in time, but I'll definitely get it done. More than a half of it is ready to go, so that's a plus. English is not my first language, so if you find some odd grammar here, please point it out. Constructive criticism leads to improvement.  
> Now, let's buckle up for this ride. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor comes back to the hotel after one of his nightly walks. A delightful tune lures him into the kitchen.

He noticed the shift in the atmosphere as soon as he stepped through the hotel's double doors. All was relatively calm at this time of the night. Even Husker was nowhere in sight, the bar closed and its lights dimmed. Everyone was already quite drowsy in their sleepwear by the time he left for his little midnight walk.

Usually he would come back with the weight of venomous gossip and whispers of horrors from those who lurked deep into the night on his shoulders, buzzing from the looks of fear and disdain shot his way wherever he went. Tonight, though, there was something different happening within the walls of the hotel. The air felt lighter and his surroundings seemed brighter even with the few lights still on providing little to no illumination. It was like his spirit was instantly cleansed from the looks and words burned into him by the scum bothered from seeing him happily strutting down the streets of Pentagram City at this less than ideal hour. Alastor felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders even before he heard it.

Now, he certainly wasn't expecting his ears to be graced with such a [delightful tune](https://youtu.be/MPmD6hFaomk) at this hour of the night. There was a certain bounce to his step as he entered the lobby, his ears twitching faintly in the direction the melody came from. The tune wasn't obnoxiously loud and the calm energy of his surroundings made it seem unlikely his new colleagues and acquaintances gathered for a musical slumber party in his absence.

The sound guided him through the dining hall and into the kitchen, the lovely electro swing beat making it a little difficult not to sing along the familiar lyrics even with the unexpected sight that greeting him. The Radio Demon tilted his head, one eyebrow lifting curiously as he took in the scene unfolding before him.

─ " _Ol' woman, ol' woman, don't treat me so mean, you're the meanest old woman I've ever seen. I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go!"_

Angel Dust's phone sat on the table, screen alight, the music coming from its speakers as the spider demon stood tall in the middle of the kitchen, his many arms rummaging through cabinets and maneuvering multiple kitchen utensils, accomplishing numerous tasks all at once in a very impressive display as he sang and danced to the song.

─ " _Women, oh women, don't you treat me this way, cause I'll be back on my feet someday!"_

Alastor observed the male spider spreading sauce over pizza dough, grating cheese and chopping mushrooms simultaneously. His smile widened and he stepped further into the kitchen. He was thoroughly entertained and simply couldn't miss such a fitting opportunity to disrupt the other's moment and tease him. He stole the next verse for himself with all the smugness in the world.

─ _"I don't care if you do, it's understood. You ain't got no money, you just cannot do!"_

Angel jumped and spun around to face him, the mushroom he was holding dropping to the floor. His pet pig made his presence known and crawled from his hiding place under the table to snatch it.

Angel frowned. Alastor thought he would be able to throw him off and ruin his moment of apparent joy, but the spider placed one pair of hands over his hips, returning the deer demon's smug attitude in equal measure.

─ _"Well, I guess if you say so,"_ ─ the spider bounced towards the oven, opening it and pulling out a beautifully baked strawberry pie. Angel walked over to him, picking up two fresh strawberries from a container sitting on the counter and startled Alastor by stepping in front of him and sticking both fruits on his antlers. He leaned in and winked. ─ _"I'll pack up my things and go."_

The _nerve_ of him.

Well, this was a game that could be played by two.

Before the spider set the freshly made pie down, Alastor snapped his fingers. A red and white checkered cloth materialized out of thin air to cover the table. His cooking skills were nothing but remarkable, but he couldn't possibly hope to compete against the impressive multitasking abilities of a spider, much less with the skill of an individual of Italian lineage in his comfort zone. Still, he had his own tricks up his sleeve.

Angel smirked as Alastor pulled the strawberries from his antlers with a mildly exasperated expression, throwing one of them to the spider demon. Angel caught it and popped it into his mouth, humming as he made quick work of peppers and pepperoni with his kitchen knife, all the while swaying to the addictive beat of the song.

Alastor glanced at the strawberry in his hand before consuming it as well. It was fresh, firm, and most importantly, free of sugar. Although sweet, its acid flavor wasn't at all unwelcome.

They both swallowed their treats in time to sing along with the chorus.

─ _"Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"_

They danced around each other, Angel giving the finishing touches to his dish while Alastor waved his hand around, letting his power work its magic on their surroundings. Before they knew it, the song came to its conclusion and Angel glanced around, breathless.

Angel Dust's skills as a pizzaiolo might have been worthy of praise, but just like Alastor couldn't compete with such talent, the spider demon couldn't even dream of ever emulating the deer's unrivaled mastery of dark magic.

As Angel examined the environment around them in awe, Alastor took the time to take note of how he was dressed, standing in stark contrast with the hues of red and gold that now made the kitchen look like one of the most refined dining establishments.

The spider demon looked as simple and casual as one could, loose shorts paired with a worn out white t-shirt. Even in socks and pink slippers instead of his usual heeled boots, Angel still stood a full head taller than Alastor. The look was complete with a rather hideous yellow apron, which Alastor could almost swear hasn't been washed once. The Radio Demon watched as Angel removed said apron, throwing it over the counter and picking up the pizza tray, noticing that it was cooked and ready to eat. Instead of putting it in the oven, he brought it to the table.

He gave Alastor an amused smile.

─ Quite the show off, aren't you?

The deer smiled wider, holding his head high, full of himself.

Angel went for the cabinets, reaching the highest places effortlessly. He brought out two dinner plates and two napkins, setting them neatly on the table. Alastor looked at him inquisitively.

─ What, you don't wanna share? There's enough for two. And ya helped.

Alastor considered the offer. He wasn't hungry, but it wasn't like he couldn't fit one of those slices. Truth be told, they looked appetizing and mouthwatering. Besides, their little musical number was quite pleasant and the spider was behaving quite well tonight. Well, for the most part. Alastor still felt the moisture of strawberry juice on his scalp.

─ Why not? Though, I must say. The merit is all yours here, dear fellow. I also never figured you for one with such refined music taste!

Angel snorted, eyeing the gleaming gold of the kitchen sink. He rolled his eyes.

─ Sure. I'll take the compliment only, thank you. But yeah, that was fun.

Alastor took a seat at the table and Angel sat across from him. Whilst the spider promptly picked up a slice and took a bite, Alastor summoned a fork and a knife in order to start his meal. He didn't miss the look Angel directed his way or the way the spider suppressed a chuckle.

They ate peacefully and in silence, much to Alastor's surprise. Their peace of was interrupted, however, when Angel's phone screen flashed, the device beeping incessantly for a few seconds.

The spider male's expression fell when he picked the phone off the table and read through the contents displayed. He seemed engrossed in what he was seeing, tapping furiously at the screen.

Alastor frowned as he watched the other. Suddenly, the spider demon's expression was alarmingly serious, almost troubled. Another look the deer demon wasn't at all used to see on him, yet this one expression was too out of place, especially considering the lighthearted nature of the moment they just shared.

The Radio Demon was cut off before he could open his mouth to ask what the matter was. Angel wiped his mouth with his napkin, crumpled it and got up.

─ Gotta go, Smiles. Thanks again, tho'. Best midnight snack I've ever had.

Before leaving through the door, his pig in tow, Angel turned back to him, a faint smile on his lips this time.

─ By the way, strawberries are one hell of a look on you. ─ Another wink and he was off.

Alastor was left there, staring at the door dumbfounded before he turned back to his slice, finishing it before it went cold.

He got up and snapped his fingers, returning the kitchen to its normal state. Niffty would handle the rest in the morning. Certainly the strawberry pie wouldn't go to waste even if neither he nor Angel touched it.

He made his way to Husker's bar, invading the space without hesitation and poured himself a glass of red wine. He leaned over the counter, mulling over the events that just took place. Now that he wasn't high on the rhythm of music, everything appeared so... surreal. Angel Dust, providing him with entertainment he actually appreciated, not crossing his boundaries for more than five minutes straight and being good company.

The Radio Demon has been in Hell long enough to indentify an intoxicated individual when he saw one. Angel was sober the whole time they spent together in the kitchen.

What could have gotten into him?

Alastor brought the glass and wine bottle to his room, able to recite the earful he would hear from Husker the next day, word by word. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what Alastor presumed to be a text message.

Nevertheless, it wasn't anything to be bothered over. As strange and curious as it was, Angel behaving himself for once did not ruin his night. Quite the contrary, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1262096918412439553)


	2. II: Videogames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is grounded. Alastor is tasked with keeping an eye on him while the spider entertains himself with a very distracting device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is vibing with Animal Crossing while I'm just here, chilling with Luigi's Mansion 3. It may not be your conventional crossover, but since I'm having a blast playing this game after playing the crap out of the second as a pre-teen, this is what you're getting. Enjoy some moody Angel and old-fashioned Alastor!

A knock on his door pulled him from his stack of paperwork. He massaged his nape, his neck sore from spending too long hunched over the documents. They were the unfortunate price he had to pay for his entertainment. The show was promising, but he still had to pull the strings himself to make it worth his time. Quite the bureaucratic arrangement he got himself into.

Barely suppressing a yawn, he adjusted his ponytail and went for the door. Peeking his head outside, the corners of his mouth twitched.

Charlie stood in front of him, her posture rigid and her eyes puffy. Right behind her was Angel Dust, looking a little worse for wear. If the princess's stern stance and the spider's distant look and split lip didn't speak of trouble, Alastor didn't know what would.

─ And what can I do for you in this lovely morning, darling?

Charlie sniffed but kept her composure. She gestured for Angel to step forward, which he reluctantly did. The pig under his arm and the duffel bag thrown over his shoulder _definitely_ screamed trouble. The Radio Demon could guess where this would go just by looking at them. He most certainly wasn't thrilled to hear it from Charlie, but managed to keep his wide grin in place.

─ Good morning, Alastor. I'm sorry to bother you with this, but... It's a serious issue.

Alastor narrowed his eyes.

─ I'm listening.

Charlie sighed, barely able to mask her anguish. Alastor shot Angel a dirty look. Whatever did this deviant do this time?

─ Angel here caused conflict at his workplace last night. It got out of hand. _Really_ out of hand. So I presumed it would be safer if he stayed with you for a few hours, _maybe_ a couple of days, while I appease things with his... employer.

It was apparent in her face that Alastor wouldn't be able to sweet-talk himself out of this. Charlie's put together facade cracked as she continued.

─ I know how you feel about him and I'm sorry, but I really don't want him having any chance of touching drugs or weapons now. And you're the only one... _assertive_ enough to keep him under control. ─ She bowed, her blonde hair falling in front of her face and obscuring it. ─ Please.

She spoke as if the spider demon wasn't present. Alastor took note of how Angel clenched his fists at her words and the pain in her voice as she said them.

The Radio Demon didn't doubt that the issue was, indeed, serious. Otherwise Charlie wouldn't have adopted a posture so uncharacteristic of her ever so forgiving self.

She held her head down and turned on her heel.

─ Thank you, Al. And Angel... ─ Said spider stiffened. ─ _Please_ behave.

She paced down the hallway. They caught sight of Vaggie waiting for her a few steps ahead. She took hold of the blonde's hand and they quickly disappeared around the corner.

The echoes of Charlie's voice could be heard in the static emitted by the Radio Demon, sending chills down Angel's spine. The spider walked past Alastor and into his suite without being prompted. Alastor closed the door and eyed him up and down. Kicking him out wasn't entirely off the table, but the deer had more to gain if he complied with the princess's request for now. Better to be in her good books than not.

─ I should have known your good behavior was only the calm before the storm. What did you do to nearly make her cry her eyes out?

Angel kept his mouth shut, scowling at him. Alastor kept his eyes on him as the spider demon walked over to the couch, dropping his bag and pig onto the floor and taking a seat. The spider's frown softened a bit when the animal nuzzled his leg.

The deer demon followed him and sat on the opposite edge of the couch.

He wasn't at all ecstatic about his new company. The male spider proved that he could be tolerable under different circumstances, but if kicking him out was necessary, Alastor wouldn't hesitate. He couldn't predict Charlie's actions if Angel got out of control again, neither it was of great concern to him. However, the changes he perceived in the spider's behavior made him willing to prod before he jumped to such drastic measures.

For the second time since knowing him, Alastor witnessed Angel's distinct lack of care for maintaining the infamous appearance he was known for. The lack of eyeliner, basic hoodie and sweatpants making for a rather miserable look if one were to compare it with his usual choice of attire. A sullen look, a sour mood and the blood crusted over his lip certainly didn't help his case at all. Still, in Alastor's opinion, although the spider lacked class, the overall look was better than the vulgarity he was used to from him. It was one less thing to make him uncomfortable in his own quarters.

─ What did you do, Angel Dust?

The spider demon was set on avoiding eye contact and rummaged though his bag, eventually pulling out a device that resembled one of those technological non-chocolate tablets with two strange, bright colored contraptions attached to it, one blue and the other red. He also pulled out a black rectangular object roughly the same size as the tablet screen along with a couple of cables.

Angel ignored his question, asking one of his own as he stared at the medium-sized flat screen television fixed on the wall across from them.

─ Can I use your TV?

─ No.

─ Can you leave me the fuck alone?

─ No.

Angel rose from the couch and went to inspect the television. At first, Alastor thought he wouldn't succeed in whatever he planned to do since the deer had the remote controller securely stored away. There was only one reason he possessed such a thing to begin with. It was a source of information when he needed it. He had a profound dislike for these modern pieces of technology, but being completely ignorant to them could only work against him. In fact, he was still ignorant enough for it to work against him in this very moment.

Alastor's disappointment was immeasurable and his smile nearly fell when Angel somehow managed to turn the TV on after only a few seconds of feeling around the screen. The spider felt the side of the TV with his fingers, managing to blindly attach one of the cables after a handful of tries.

─ You are seconds from disappointing our dearest Charlie even further. I do not want to repeat myself.

Angel has known Alastor for long enough to decipher his very telling signs of annoyance and impatience. Yet, he wasn't fazed in the slightest by the growing heaviness of static around him.

─ If I do disappointed her in the next few seconds just know _you_ won't be the last one laughing. I may have failed to punch Valentino's teeth in last night, but practice makes perfect.

He inspected the wall and knelt down when he spotted one available power outlet, plugging the remaining cable in.

Alastor was momentarily at a loss for words. He couldn't recall the last time anyone felt bold enough to even _argue_ with him. Even Husker was weary of pushing his buttons too far. To have Angel Dust of all people talking back to him and making _threats_ while not even looking him in the eyes, as if they were having the most trivial of conversations, was baffling.

Alastor touched a hand to his chest, feigning offense.

─ How ungrateful of you, Angel. Here I am, gladly accepting to help you stay out of trouble so you can make Charlie happy _for once_ and that's how you thank me?

─ Go fuck yourself.

─ Since when does a whore a like you have quarrels with his pimp? Isn't your profession like _heaven_ to you?

Angel finally faced him with a venomous glare.

─ Since when do you fucking _know me_?

And there he was, throwing Alastor off yet again when it should be the other way around. The Radio Demon has never met someone able to do it so often or so easily.

To have someone in equal grounds was... Alastor couldn't put a name to it. He was unsure of how it made him feel.

Angel got up from the ground after detaching the colored devices from the tablet and inserting it into the rectangular piece, which he left on the ground against the wall, now connected to the television.

─ Sorry, Smiles. I don't have the patience for your bullshit right now. I don't bother you and you don't bother me for however long Charlie decides to have us stuck together, capiche?

Alastor glared at the spider as he plopped himself on the couch and crosses his legs.

─ Do you think _I_ have the patience for _your_ constant bullshit? ─ Alastor threw back at him, getting up and returning to his desk as a way to hide his grimace.

Unlike the princess, he wasn't one to fight for lost causes.

He sat down on his chair, sorting through his scattered papers and planning to do just what the spider suggested.

Until...

─ I'm sorry.

Alastor chanced a glance at him over his shoulder.

Was that genuine guilt he saw shining in those eyes?

It seemed that no matter how much timed passed, Angel Dust would remain an unpredictable and beyond confusing character to him.

A calm, jazzy tune that sounded like it was coming from an old radio made him turn his attention to the television.

The screen displayed a green-themed little man with a mustache standing in the middle of an elevator. This green fellow ran around in circles at the same time Angel pushed the buttons on the blue and red devices.

Ah, so it was one of those interactive motion pictures. What were they called again? Something along the lines of "Videogames", if memory served him right.

The Green Fellow left the elevator and the jazzy tune was replaced with another one just as catchy. Alastor attempted to resume his paperwork but found himself distracted by the sounds and visuals of the game, soon realizing that it seemed to take place in a hotel. The [background music](https://youtu.be/fze0P98FHlo) was rather tasteful for such a modern form of media.

Alastor's inner station absentmindedly shifted to the sound of laughter while he watched the Green Fellow twist in terror as he was assaulted by some ghostly apparitions and then annihilating them with... a vacuum cleaner?

Folks these days truly had the strangest of ideas

─ Hey.

Alastor blinked and turned to Angel, who regarded him questioningly.

─ You've been staring for over fifteen minutes. Do you wanna play or something?

The deer demon was so enthralled by the refined décor of the game's fictional hotel that it took him a moment to process the question.

─ No, no, my friend. But please, do continue!

Angel eyed him suspiciously but resumed his game with a shrug.

Fifteen more minutes passed and Alastor was still engrossed in the events unfolding in the game's digital world, his paperwork entirely forgotten.

Suddenly the Green Fellow stopped moving. Alastor was about to question why, but jumped when one of the objects that he now indentified as game controllers was nearly shoved into his face.

─ This one has multiplayer. We can both play at the same time.

The deer looked down at the blue controller that was handed to him as if he expected it to sprout a maw and take a generous bite out of him. He didn't even protest when Angel pulled him from his chair.

─ C'mon, I'll show you.

They stood in front of the television, Angel pointing to the elements in-game. He pressed a button on his own controller, making an even greener, gelatinous replica of the main character appear on the screen. He held his controller up for a demonstration.

─ That's you, see? Move the analog to walk around. Move over to that closet and open it by pressing the A button.

Alastor squinted at the screen and Angel chuckled when all the deer demon managed to do was make his character run around in circles, never leaving the same spot.

Once again his extra pair of arms proved useful as they allowed Angel to keep control over his game while he guided Alastor fingers into pressing the buttons properly. Eventually he managed to have his character normally walking alongside Angel's, though that was all he could do for quite some time, having trouble memorizing the position of the buttons and all their respective actions. When he finally managed to interact with the environment by having the Gelatinous Fellow turn a faucet on, he was puzzled to see the character disappear and his controller becoming unresponsive.

─ Forgot to tell ya. Yours can't touch water or else he will melt.

Alastor pouted, seeing the Green Fellow under Angel's control repeat the same action and coming out unscathed.

─ Now, that just isn't fair, is it?

Angel smiled and helped Alastor with summoning his character once more.

The Radio Demon got progressively better at exploring his surroundings as time passed, even snatching a rare collectible item by accident, when out of nowhere an unknown, round cloud-like creature announced its presence to both the Green and Gelatinous fellows.

Everything became frenetic on the screen and Alastor could barely keep up with the game or Angel's frantic instructions.

─ Oh, shit, it's a Boo. Go ahead, Smiles, suck him up!

─ E-Excuse me?

─ You have to suck up his tongue. Here, press to suck.

─ I have to _what now_?!

He simply let Angel's extra pair of hands assist him as he led the fight. Alastor understood absolutely nothing of what went down on the screen. It made no sense whatsoever. The concept was so bizarre that he didn't know whether to find it laughable or downright disturbing.

After this "Boo" individual was trapped in the confines of the vacuum cleaner, Angel gave him a more detailed description of the game, explaining the many quests available.

The jewel hunting quest quickly became Alastor's favorite. It allowed him to explore the virtual building thoroughly in a more relaxed, less haunted environment.

They became so invested in the game that they lost track of time. Gem collecting wasn't nearly as thrilling to Angel as it was to Alastor, but surprisingly the spider indulged him and provided guidance when he got himself stuck or had trouble figuring out more complex actions he could perform within the game.

─ You're actually kinda good at finding those. I'm more of a slam bitches against the walls kind of guy. But if you ever want to play again, I might even get a 100% file thanks to you.

The Radio Demon gave up on understanding the game's complicated language, satisfied with vacuuming up another sparkly gem, paying no mind to the onslaught of colorful ghosts coming for his head. Angel was more than happy to take care of those for him.

A knock on his door made his ears perk up.

─ Alastor? Can I come in? ─ Charlie's voice sounded from the outside.

He found it a bit odd that she was back so soon. Regardless, he was quick to answer.

─ Of course, darling! ─ When she opened the door and stepped inside cautiously, the deer turned his focus from the television to her.

She contemplated the scene in front of her with confusion. Alastor tilted his head and set his controller down. Angel did so as well, although sheepishly.

─ Did you forget anything, my dear? You're back rather early.

She couldn't look more confused than she did at his question.

─ Actually... I just came back and wanted to check on you guys. Everything is settled now. ─ She watched the game over cutscene play, the characters unable to hold their ground without the input of their distracted players.

Alastor frowned. He glanced at his old desk clock and his eyes widened. What felt like minutes have actually been _hours_.

He masked his shock with his dashing smile and cheerful voice.

─ Well, everything is fine and dandy, my dear!

Charlie exchanged looks with Angel for a moment.

─ Are you okay, toots? ─ The spider demon asked in a serious tone.

─ I'm okay. ─ Her lip trembled. ─ Are you?

─ ...Yeah.

Charlie averted her gaze to the side, discreetly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Her smiled conveyed nothing but happiness.

─ I'm so glad...

Angel turned off the game and put his controller in his bag. Their fingers brushed when Angel gently retrieved the blue controller from Alastor's hands to put it away as well. He looked the deer in the eyes with a smile that matched Charlie's in the emotion it expressed. Alastor sensed how his heavy heart turned light as the spider puffed up his chest and spoke confidently.

─ I really enjoyed playing with ya, Smiles. We'll do it again another time. Now, I'll have our princess try the delicious strawberry pie I baked _especially_ for her last night.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around Angel when he walked over to her, her cheek squished against his chest.

Alastor watched silently as the spider demon cradled her head in his arms. It took the deer a moment to recognize the expression on his face. It was an expression he never expected to see on the other.

_Genuine affection._

Alastor was left staring at the 'No Signal' messaged on the television screen in bewilderment after Charlie thanked him for everything and left the room with Angel, their laugher and lighthearted conversation filling the Radio Demon's senses until they were too far to be heard.

A soft oink noise next to his leg pulled him out of his daze.

He looked down at Angel's pet pig that he left behind along with his bag. He reached a hand out and gave the pig a small pat on the head.

Alastor could hardly believe that someone as chaotic and capable of so much ire could be just as affectionate and _caring._

He couldn't believe the male spider actually sat with him for hours, patiently teaching someone as outdated as Alastor how to play a silly videogame right after snapping at him. Alastor realized that he was so baffled by Angel's behavior that he actually let him teach him how to play _videogames_.

Just _who_ was Angel Dust?

The spider demon was right. Alastor didn't know him.

The pig nuzzled his hand happily.

─ I'm just as confused as you are. ─ He leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. ─ I'll have to suggest elevator music to Charlie, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1262543678238793730


	3. III: Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the fabricated image shown in public were two sides of Angel. Alastor experienced the good company. Now, he witnesses the glorious beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of the harassement tag. Nothing actually happens but it's there for a reason. A PTSD episode is also implied. My experience writing Angst is the equivalent of hitting myself over the head with a chair and being satisfied with the concussion.

When they first met, Alastor never would have thought that one day he would consider Angel Dust good company. The spider demon was like a book. He was closed most of the time, allowing people to judge him by his flashy, provocative cover. But one day, unconsciously or not, he opened himself to Alastor by expressing emotions in his presence. Emotions that the Radio Demon initially did not deem him capable of feeling.

The deer demon sought the other's company more often. Angel's behavior towards Alastor changed ever since their little argument over the incident that forced Charlie to personally pacify Valentino in order to keep the spider out of trouble. Alastor had a vague idea of why.

Something must have dawned on Angel. Later Alastor would find out how much the spider valued consent. The guilt he saw in his eyes as he realized he had been disrespecting Alastor's boundaries in such a way gave the deer a good hint of what was actually hidden behind the cover.

Angel Dust was a book with far more pages than the ones he purposely gave the public to read. To find and get a sneak peek of those hidden, mysterious pages, Alastor had to be in the right place at the right time. However, that clever trick of fate alone wasn't enough.

Alastor had always been observant and attentive. He was curious. _Very_ curious. If Husker was as curious as Alastor was, he would have depleted all of his nine lives already. Curiosity has never been very fond of felines, after all.

When something piqued his curiosity in a certain way, Alastor would _latch_ onto it. For better or for worse.

A couple of unusual gestures from Angel were enough to start a fixation.

The Radio Demon observed each of the spider demon's expressions intently, some of his emotions only perceivable to the meticulous eye.

It was clear that Angel tried to contain some of his emotions, mainly the ones that hinted at his vulnerabilities. The fact that Alastor could perceive these emotions when they were alone was intriguing, to say the least.

Angel Dust represented many things that Alastor did not appreciate by any means and yet, he had this nagging feeling that there was more to him. Something that was begging to be uncovered, unleashed.

As inappropriate and problematic as Angel could be, attempting to understand him was like reading a book with plot twists capable of leaving one breathless. The notion was confusing, but Alastor couldn't deny that the spider demon was, in fact, an interesting character.

Alastor was no longer bothered by the fact that Angel's moments of kindness and sympathy seemed to be a bad omen.

The night was warm and calm when Angel announced that he needed a drink after another extensive explanation of the game he let the deer demon borrow from him. The radio host would never admit that he started playing rather often in his free time after that strange experience they had together, no matter how much Angel tried to tease it out of him.

Alastor accompanied him as he made his way to the bar. Angel was all bright smiles and enthusiastic banter about the various forms of modern media that he appreciated. While the Radio Demon had no interest in most of them, he figured he could do with a drink as well.

The spider's [aura](https://youtu.be/z-SlA2NI9kc) shifted abruptly the moment they walked into the lobby. Alastor's gaze fixated on Angel's face as the male spider went silent, his expression falling and darkening in an extremely unsettling manner. One look around was enough for the Radio Demon to see that Husker passed out over the bar counter from alcohol intoxication wasn't the cause of the sudden mood change.

Perhaps it was fate that Angel Dust's good demeanor always led him into the most complicated of situations. Perhaps it was his punishment. To have a moment of happiness only to have it crushed right after.

Angel stepped forward. Alastor remained frozen in place, buzzing with static and watching like a hawk.

Vaggie stood paralyzed, her eyes glazed over in horror as she was backed against the wall by none other than one of Charlie's very first patrons that the princess so eagerly accepted into her redemption program.

Redemption seemed to be the last item on this demon's list of priorities, if not absent from it altogether. His claws resembled long tree branches hovering over the girl's shoulders, twitching eagerly.

Angel tapped the offender on the shoulder. Vaggie visibly held her breath, her legs on the verge of giving out under her.

The gruesome demon briefly turned his attention to the spider.

Angel was recognized within seconds and given a disdainful, ugly smile.

─ Well, well, if it isn't Angel Dust. Say... ─ the demon tilted his chin towards his victim. ─ Wanna join the fun?

One, two, three heartbeats of silence.

Angel smashed his elbow right into the assailant's face.

Vaggie instantly collapsed and backed up into the corner, wrapping her arms around her quivering body.

Even Alastor took a sharp breath.

From the moment the sick sound of teeth breaking was heard, everything was engulfed in utter, absolute chaos.

The offending demon covered his mouth with his scrawny hands, blood dripping through his bony fingers. He slowly backed away, eyes wide with shock. But Angel Dust was far from done.

The spider kicked him to the ground, ripping a pained grunt from the delinquent's throat.

Angel landed a few good punches before grabbing him by the collar, violently dragging and slamming him into the bar counter. The spider demon grabbed one of the many empty bottles scattered across the counter, smashing it against a stool.

The blood that splashed all over the bar and drenched the spider demon from head to toe served as evidence of what was done with remainder of the glass bottle.

Husker was out of the bar in a blur. The cat demon stumbled to the floor in a confused, panicked daze, the force of the impact so brutal that it startled the bartender out of his alcohol induced slumber.

The Hotel's main double doors were burst open, the stained glass that adorned them shattering much like Angel's broken bottle as the former patron's weight crashed through them.

The deviant ended up sprawled on the pavement outside, spasming slightly before going completely still.

It would have been eerily quiet if it wasn't for Charlie running down the stairs, concern all over her features. The commotion was heard upstairs, startling her in her quarters.

Her face contorted in trepidation as she processed the scene before her, piece by piece. Vaggie sitting against a wall with her head hung low, her shoulders shaking from the sobs that wracked her body. Husk holding his arms up like a soldier holding a riffle would, his gaze hollow.

Angel standing in the middle of it all, soaked in blood, one of his hands still holding the shattered, bloodied bottle handle.

Charlie covered her mouth with her trembling hand, the rosy tint of her cheeks paling alarmingly.

─ What happened here?

Angel spun around immediately when he heard her voice. She stared in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes.

The spider demon looked down at himself, his surroundings and then at the princess once more.

─ **_What have you done?!_**

****

Angel's eyes widened at the agonizing way her voice cracked. Glancing at Vaggie and Husk, he was visibly overcome by horror as he realized what he had done. He took a step towards Charlie, dropping his weapon and raising his shaky hands in an attempt at a calming gesture.

The blonde stepped back fearfully, bumping into Alastor.

The Radio Demon, completely engrossed in the spectacle until now, placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to calmly wipe her tear streaked cheeks with it, an easy, reassuring smile on his lips.

─ Now, now, darling. There's no need to fret. Angel simply took it upon himself to protect your dear friend's honor by eliminating someone who attempted to take what wasn't given to him.

Charlie frowned, the pieces lining up as she looked at the collapsed body of one of her patrons, the sight mixed with the sound of Vaggie's strangled whimpers.

She was mortified as she realized what truly happened and what it actually meant. Everything she believed and stood for, all the faith she put into the people who sought her help and mercy, resulting in such immeasurable, gut wrenching pain.

Alastor's efforts to wipe her tears were for naught, all because she put her heart and soul into people who were too far gone to change.

Always deceived by sugarcoated words and fake smiles.

She seemed to be struck by yet another epiphany.

Charlie looked up at the Radio Demon, taking in his pristine appearance and unaffected demeanor.

Two plus two equals four.

─ Did you just stand and _watch_?

It came before Alastor could begin to formulate a response.

The Radio Demon was left facing the wall to his side, warmth slowly dripping down his cheek from a small cut courtesy of the princess's manicured nails.

His smile fell for the first time in decades, the smacking sound echoing inside of his head more than the screams from the scum Angel tore apart ever would.

_Pardon?_

He watched from the corner of his eye as Charlie ran to Vaggie's side. Her eyes burned red and her horns protruded from her head, but her hold on the moth girl's hands was gentle as she silently helped her walk towards the stairs.

Angel once again tried to approach her.

─ Charlie, I'm sorry.

─ Don't.

Charlie turned to check up on Husk but sighed in relief when she saw Niffty already at his side.

She disappeared into the dark corridors upstairs, clutching her beloved one close to her body.

Alastor blinked and straightened his posture. Angel stood a few feet ahead of him, gaze unfocused.

The guilt and sorrow he saw in the male spider's eyes made his breath hitch in his throat, something stopping him from enjoying the unique sight of Angel Dust in all of his feral glory.

He marched past Angel and glanced at the spider demon over his shoulder one last time before letting his shadows embrace him.

Too many emotions made the pitiful, messy end of one miserable demon feel greater and any carnage.

For the first time, Alastor felt like he bit more than he could chew and, _oh_ , how he despised that feeling

While Angel felt guilt for acting the way he did, Alastor felt his heart clench in a detestable manner for doing the exact opposite.

He was in this place only for the entertainment. Why did he suddenly feel like he should have acted differently, then? Charlie's act of repulse weighted more than a thousand hateful words. It knocked his emotions all over the place.

He needed to rearrange them post-haste.

Alastor saw Angel's first tear of sorrow from having hurt one of the few people he truly loved so deeply. He vanished into the shadows before it joined the crimson on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1262826132988100609


	4. IV: A Different Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel shows himself in a new way. Rosie was correct. Alastor should take some time to consider things he was previously blinded to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone on Twitter mentioned that this didn't necessarily have to be something sexual, here's a different take on the First Time prompt. And let me tell you, it's my favorite chapter so far. When I found out that Angel could play the accordion, I was instantly reminded of Kass. I have a special place for characters who play the accordion in my heart because this instrument is part of one of my most treasured childhood memories. But don't worry, they get to smooch next chapter. ;)  
> It's also worth noting that I absolutely love Rosie and that she is allowed to step on me.  
> Hope you enjoy.

He could count on his fingers the amount of times he has felt like this ever since he manifested in Hell. It left him troubled, made his dead heart pulse a tad faster. He barely managed to keep from clawing at his chest in a futile attempt to rip it out.

Although it was rare for him to feel this way, this time the cause was something he couldn't recall ever happening since he took the form of the infamous Radio Demon.

This intrusive feeling that squeezed his heart as he walked down the street was caused by the distress he inflicted upon others. He simply could not understand why or how this could be. It made him feel in ways that he believed were no longer possible.

These were the feelings he detested in humans. Alastor was talented, confident and wise in many ways. However, there were certain subjects that he just couldn't get a grasp on. They were inconveniences, at best. He expected to completely get rid of them when he stripped himself of whatever was left of his humanity a long time ago. They didn't suit an individual such as himself, but unfortunately, when he was most certain he was above it all, one individual had to come into play and turn his world upside down.

And to make matters worse, said individual piqued his curiosity like no other. It was ridiculous, and he couldn't for the life of him understand _why_.

He was no stranger to the notion that some demons still had some untarnished part of their hearts fluttering below the heavy burden of their sins. As ridiculous as it was, some sinners that wandered down here still deserved heaven in Alastor's standards.

Up until recently, Alastor believed Angel Dust to be amongst the most depraved of demons, not a sliver of hope that anything good would ever come from him.

Then, there was the element of surprise.

Angel was full of surprises from the very moment they first interacted. At first, the Radio Demon was surprised by the spider's boldness and language. He was a man of refined taste, therefore he wasn't used to be in the presence of such vulgar filth. Yet, he later realized that Angel was a book with a very misleading cover.

Alastor was further surprised by the simplicity and respect Angel started to show him, a glimmer of his true self barely visible under his facade.

The mixed signals he got from the spider demon were so perplexing that he found himself eager to uncover the other side of Angel hidden deep within. Somehow, they grew closer, able to hold conversations that weren't one-sided for once, both equally interested in the subject being discussed.

One thing that used to make Alastor uncomfortable in the spider's presence was the fear that the other would touch him against his will, corner him.

Turns out Angel tore a scumbag to pieces for threatening to do just that to one of the people he loved.

_Loved_. From the vicious way he defended Vaggie to how it clearly devastated him to wound Charlie's heart so deeply with the display of his violent nature, his actions spoke for themselves. He finally started to understand why Charlie chose him to be the face of her cause.

In the first few days after he decided to sponsor Charlie's delusional project, the male spider attempted to slide into Alastor's personal space, but contrary to the deer demon's belief, he actually slowed his advances over time. Alastor was initially relieved by this change, which he considered positive.

Now, however, thinking about the positive aspects of Angel Dust resulted in this indescribable sensation, like a lump forming in his throat.

Alastor was aware of the spider demon awakening strange emotions in him. The ones directed at the spider were the most troublesome, but they were not the only new feelings he had to deal with.

Thinking of how protective Angel was of Vaggie in that very moment led his thoughts to how Husker was caught in the middle of the conflict, his eyes tricking him with events from a distant past. He recalled how Angel put the videogame down to hold Charlie tenderly in his arms, caring and reassuring. Alastor was suddenly reminded of how Niffty beamed up at him the few times he gave her a pat on the head for succeeding at removing a particularly irksome stain on his coat.

And Charlie.

The Radio Demon's frown deepened as he reached his destination, pausing in front of the door to ponder for a moment.

It was much easier to blame Angel for making him feel this way. Yet, Alastor started to think that Charlie Magne was truly the one to blame. It was evident that Angel Dust lived to please people in all sorts of ways and Charlie's faith on people like the male spider was her charm. Every time the princess gave him her blinding smile of approval, it was returned with a genuine smile of Angel's own.

Charlie could be stern and reprimanding when needed, but she wasn't judgmental. She was able to see through Angel's cover, perhaps better than Alastor himself could, which was quite the statement considering how naive that young woman was. Considering his circumstances, he imagined that Angel would treasure her like the rare find that she was.

She brought the best out of Angel, and that version of the male spider bothered him in ways he couldn't describe. Alastor had to give it to Charlie. She was a gifted troublemaker, blissfully unaware of the trouble she caused. The Radio Demon would make sure absolutely no one in existence would ever know he had only been slapped once in life by his dear mother, and once in death by the ridiculous personification of rainbows that was the Princess of Hell.

Even Rosie didn't have to know. Alastor deemed it unnecessary to tell her, as it was just a detail. He placed his hand over the shop's door handle and took a deep breath before turning it, just long enough for the cut on his cheek to finish healing. Any trace of it disappeared, leaving only smooth skin in its wake.

He carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the emporium.

Alastor's unfortunate tendency to develop a fixation when something intrigued him wasn't new by any means. In front of him stood his very first fixation in Hell, and the one person he always found himself going back to when he was troubled.

Rosie's movements were graceful, undisturbed by the intimidating presence of the demon who just walked into her shop. Only when she was done organizing the crystal bottles on one of the many shelves did she turn to greet him. Alastor's grin widened ever so slightly at the knowledge that her costumers were bigger gamblers than Husker would ever be. There was no way of knowing if the sweet fragrances contained in those bottles were refined perfumes or deadly poison.

─ I am terribly sorry, but we're past closing hours.

She tilted her head, giving him that crooked, knowing smile of hers.

Alastor roamed around the shop for a bit, feeling the weight of her black, hollow gaze on him, registering every single breath, gesture and emotion.

Rosie's shop always felt like a whole new world every time he came in. Like some sort of dark, twisted wonderland. There was something in the air that made him feel vulnerable and exposed, much like a lost young boy.

The woman shrouded in mystery and heavy dark silk was his guide in this twisted world.

That is how he felt when he first opened his eyes as a deer demon. A lost child frightened and disoriented from passing to the other side so prematurely.

Rosie was there from the very first moment since his rebirth as a demon, her bottomless gaze boring into him like a wolf thirsty at the sight of prey. There was no creature more cunning than her, so he reached out and clung to her welcoming arms like a lifeline.

One thing was certain and would remain a fact for the rest of eternity. Alastor would never forget the day when his antlers burst from his skull, ripping his scalp for the first time. He wailed like a woman giving birth at the searing pain and Rosie remained by his side, holding and comforting him much like midwife would.

Alastor learned with Rosie everything he did not have time to experience in life. Most of his knowledge was passed to him by her.

He jumped, her fingers on his hair bringing him out of his reverie. Pure instinct made him close his eyes to enjoy the rare pleasant sensation of her fingers combing through his hair.

─ My, aren't you ruffled up today. If didn't know any better... ─ Her velvety voice dropped an octave. ─ I would think you were slapped across the face.

His smile widened considerably at that.

Her knowledge was a weapon. A very lethal one. What she taught Alastor was only a small fraction of everything she knew.

Her touch on his now unblemished cheek was featherlike.

─ What brings you here today, my dear?

The deer demon removed her hand from his face, pressing his lips to her knuckles. He may not be feeling quite like himself, but being a polite gentleman was always mandatory.

There was no use in lying. She could see right through him like she could distinguish perfume from poison in crystal bottles.

─ Something is bothering me in an unusual way.

She smirked teasingly.

─ It was about time. Who is the lucky one?

His shoulders sagged instantly. No, _that_ wasn't the issue. The very thought of it made him shudder.

─ You've got the wrong idea.

─ Of course I do. Now, who is it?

Alastor took a deep breath and steeled himself.

─ I am involved in the princess's rehabilitation project. Only because the idea of her absurd plan failing miserably is extremely amusing, as you already know. Perhaps you are aware that Miss Magne chose quite the... controversial individual to be the face of her project.

Rosie crossed her arms, one elegant hand resting under her chin.

─ I am perfectly aware of who Angel Dust is.

She held her hand up, silencing the Radio Demon before he could explain further.

─ No need to tire that beautiful voice of yours.

Alastor eyed her skeptically. He watched her walking around the shop, seemingly looking for something in the various shelves filled with all the items one could possibly want to buy. He silently waited for her own explanation that he knew would come.

─ My late husband purchased his services once. ─ She suppressed a giggle as she saw Alastor's eyes widening impossibly. ─ I understand how you feel to an extent. That spider demon was a character so intriguing that I had to steal some of his time for myself. And let me tell you, my darling. The way he treats a woman despite being a man of homosexual orientation really says a lot about him. I could feel how he wasn't performing such acts just for the money. No matter the circumstances, Angel Dust is a people pleaser.

She glanced at Alastor, her grin as wide as his usual one. The deer demon was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, the blush tinting his cheeks almost as red as his hair and outfit. The look suited him, but Rosie knew to keep that thought to herself.

─ So tell me, dear. Are you so flustered because you are attracted to Angel Dust of all people?

─ _No_. The very thought of it... It's repulsing. ─ Alastor wrapped his arms around himself defensively, averting his gaze.

─ Now, now, Alastor. Repulsing is a very strong word. ─ Rosie found what she was looking for on a shelf full of flower baskets.

She approached the Radio Demon and held a black rose in front of his face. He frowned at it and looked at her questioningly. Her expression was gentler this time, less teasing.

─ Tell me. What does a black rose represent to you?

Alastor thought for a moment. He was no expert in botany, but he still knew the popular meanings behind certain flowers, such as red and white roses which represented passion and innocence, respectively. The black rose was amongst the most popular ones.

He accepted the flower when it was offered to him, bringing it closer to his face in order to inhale the fresh aroma. He looked at it pensively and then back to Rosie's empty eyes.

─ Death and sorrow.

The woman let out a soft chuckle. She adjusted the deer demon's bowtie and placed her hands on his shoulders.

─ Alastor, dear. You seem to be having trouble realizing this, but there's more than one way to view things. A black rose also represents rebirth and new beginnings. It all depends on how you choose to view it. There's a first time for everything, and perhaps it is time for you to finally open your mind. No one will ever dare to force you into anything you do not wish. You'll always be you, but if you attempt to look at something from a different perspective, you may find yourself pleasantly surprised. This flower is even more beautiful now that you are allowing yourself to see it from another perspective. Am I not correct?

She _was_ correct. Alastor had to admit that her speech was enlightening. He expected no less from Rosie when he was drawn to her, her wise words like a soothing balm for his aching heart. This time was a bit different, though, since she could not fully appease his inner turmoil.

It was difficult for him to handle these feelings. Realization hit him as hard as Charlie's hand. He could name the emotions plaguing his soul now.

He was guilty and scared.

As if she were able to read his thoughts, Rosie tenderly held his face between her hands.

─ You won't lose anything from trying. There's no need to torture yourself further. This sick world will do that for you.

Alastor was still troubled, but he found it in himself to give her one of his small, genuine smiles. His voice came out clean, devoid of any radio static.

─... I shall try what you suggest. Your advice is always appreciated, milady.

─ It is my pleasure, darling. Now... ─ She spun him around, walking the deer demon to the door. ─ I wasn't there to witness the mess, but I am certain it won't fix itself. Off you go!

Rosie's hearty laughter echoed through the streets as Alastor left the shop, an undignified squeak escaping him after the woman smacked his rear to get him on his way.

His face felt warm the whole walk back to the hotel. He chose not the use his shadow to travel this time in hopes that walking could help him cool off his nerves. After all, Rosie ended up giving a _lot_ more information than needed.

He was still clutching the black rose close to his chest when he arrived at the hotel.

The lobby was eerily silent with no one in sight. It was also concerning that, nearly 48 hours after he left to sort his conflicting thoughts, the evidence of Angel's rampage was still noticeable. There wasn't shattered glass scattered everywhere anymore, but the carpets as well as the bar counter were still stained a substantially darker red. It was when he spotted a small broom leaning against the counter next to a bucket filled with soapy water that he noticed his shadow shifting under his feet.

It positioned itself in an unnatural angle, pointing into a specific direction like a compass.

Alastor raised an eyebrow curiously, deciding to follow without much hesitation.

Before he knew it, he had climbed every set of stairs inside the hotel.

He had been to the hotel's roof garden only a couple of times, the table and chairs having seen better days, much like the few withered, forgotten plants. However, when he stepped through the door that led to the garden, it looked like a whole different place.

It was lively and welcoming.

The plants were replaced and the outdoor lights were functioning. The delicious aroma of food permeated the air. The table had been cleaned and various Italian dishes were placed on top of it. The chairs were occupied by Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Niffty.

There was one detail that was more eye-catching than all of this, however.

Standing in front of the table addressing the others was Angel Dust.

It was the first time Alastor saw him like this and he hated to admit how breathless it left him.

They turned to him briefly when they noticed his arrival, but Angel did not let the interruption deter him from continuing. Strangely, they didn't seem too bothered by the Radio Demon's return. Even Charlie was quick to turn her attention back to Angel.

It wasn't hard to see why. The spider demon wore a simple but elegant combination of white slacks and a button up navy blue shirt. The look was topped with a fedora hat decorated with a beautiful red and white stripped feather and an accordion held firmly to his chest. The choice of outfit was unusual for him, but at the same time very fitting of Angel's nature.

The male spider adjusted his grip on the instrument as he regarded his spectators.

─ This was something I used to do with my family a long time ago. I hope you can enjoy it.

Angel's voice sounded as sheepish as the [first few notes](https://youtu.be/i9ujRQSh7rk) he played on the accordion.

The spider revealed an innate talent to translate emotions into song in a way that not even Charlie could. The expertise and passion with which he articulated the melody conveyed his feelings perfectly.

A song about sadness and regret.

But, gradually, the same song gained another meaning as Angel's expression grew serene when he saw everyone's tearful smiles.

Alastor regained his confidence to approach them and listened carefully, letting this sense of serenity wash over him. The night sky was starry and had a blue hue to it instead of the usual red.

For the first time, Alastor allowed himself to truly _look_ at Angel Dust. What he saw was a scarred but noble creature. There was much more to him than his flaws and here he was, proving just that. The Radio Demon sighed.

Rosie was right. There was no harm in trying to see things in a different light. He was strong enough to not let his irrational thoughts take over.

Alastor looked down at the black rose with a content smile.

Angel's song was also about forgiveness and foolish hope in a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1263187880131911681


	5. V: Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took all of his willpower for Alastor to enjoy another's touch. Luckily, him and Angel were on the same wavelength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fluff.  
> Enjoy!

As good as one could be at reading others, a lot more could be learned about an individual when they decided to share more information themselves.

The apology dinner Angel prepared went wonderfully. The spider demon charmed the others with his sincerity and open heart. By the end of it, it was almost as if there was nothing to apologize for. Hurt still lingered, but the smile on Charlie's face as she heard about Angel's childhood misadventures with his siblings outshone it completely.

When it was time to retire for the night, Angel insisted that Niffty didn't stay to help him clean the garden after dinner. At first she didn't seem too keen on complying, but when Alastor assured her that her assistance wouldn't be needed, she gave in and left after the others.

Only Alastor remained on the roof with the spider demon. With a snap of his fingers, the table was clean before Angel could lift the first empty plate. The spider gasped when the mess vanished before his eyes. He recovered quickly, though, and turned to Alastor with that charming smile of his.

─ Thanks, Smiles.

The deer demon waved his hand casually.

─ Don't mention it.

They stared at each other for a while, the weight of words demanding to be said becoming more prominent. Angel's expression turned serious as he grabbed his accordion and walked over to Alastor, both standing close to the door leading back inside.

─ Are you okay?

Angel sounded unsure when he asked the question and the Radio Demon was unsure on how to respond himself.

─ Aren't you the one who should be asked that question?

The spider blinked and lowered his head.

─ I'm... okay, I guess.

They made it downstairs silently, walking through the corridors side by side. As they approached the point when they would have to part ways to their respective rooms, Alastor felt anxiety tightening its grip on his heart. He had plenty to say, but had no idea how to actually put any of it into words. He feared that this side of Angel would vanish if he let him go in this moment. It was an irrational fear, he knew. Still, he _couldn't_ let him go. He would lose his courage if he didn't let _himself_ go now.

─ Angel.

The spider stopped a few steps away in front of him, not realizing the other had stopped. He turned and looked at Alastor expectantly.

─ I was hoping you could keep me company for a bit. There's... something I would like to discuss with you.

Alastor decided not to dwell on the fact that Angel's eyes lit up at the invitation, like he didn't want to let go either.

─ Sure.

The Radio Demon's suite had a different air to it when he closed the door, watching Angel carefully set his accordion on the floor next to the couch. The spider demon took a seat, looking around restlessly. He got used to coming in here to spend time with the deer demon in the last few days. However, he was well aware that, this time, the reason for them to be here right now wasn't for a silly videogame session or pointless banter. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

─ Do ya mind if I smoke here?

The deer demon blinked, not registering the question at first.

─ Tobacco?

Angel nodded. Alastor turned to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out an ashtray.

He sat next to Angel, just like he did many times before. He set the ashtray on the coffee table in front of them, his gaze fixating on it as he heard the rustling of Angel pulling his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, the flickering flame of his lighter visible from the corner of his eye.

The words wouldn't come out. The more he tried to get them out, the more suffocated he felt. He was willing to open his mind just like Rosie suggested. He even had to congratulate himself for going as far as to invite Angel into his space, willing to express just that. But how could he possibly translate feelings that didn't he understand into words?

Suddenly, he realized that the sensation of suffocating was caused by him holding his breath without even noticing. A gentle caress to his previously bruised cheek, so reminiscent of Rosie's calming touch, made him freeze in place.

─ Smiles.

Alastor looked at him, uncomfortably tense. He didn't know how to progress from here, feeling like he would crumble at any given moment. Perhaps that was Alastor's punishment. Maybe this sick world didn't have to lift a single, disgusting claw to torture him, as he exceeded at torturing himself like no one else.

Angel let out a puff of smoke and put out his half-finished cigarette.

─ What did you want to talk about?

The Radio Demon couldn't find his voice. He swallowed, but it did nothing to soothe his dry throat. Angel sighed, drew his hand back and leaned back on the couch.

─ Look. I've seen you beating 'round the bush for days now. I'm not as stupid you think. You wouldn't want anything I could possibly give you, so be honest with me here. What the hell do you want from me?

Of course he wasn't stupid. Lost in his thoughts, Alastor almost forgot that Angel was anything but dense. Perhaps he noticed him struggling with his emotions even before the deer demon himself did. His question sounded like it had been waiting on the tip of his tongue for days.

Angel was willing to open his mind to Alastor's thoughts. The knowledge was somehow comforting and managed to pull honest words from Alastor mouth at long last.

─ How can you be so sure I wouldn't want what the _real you_ has to offer? Someone once told me that nothing is ever just black or white and that there are many shades of gray in-between. You caught my attention with that gray heart of yours and I was hoping you could help me find my own. There's no use in denying that your vulgar facade isn't who you truly are. You can't fool me.

Alastor grinned in triumph at how taken aback Angel was by his unusually bold approach. Finally he was the one to throw the male spider off after being swept off his feet by him for an awfully long time.

Angel inched closer. Even sitting, he still had to bow his head a little in order to look the Radio Demon in the eyes, their height difference that more striking in this situation. They were physically closer now than ever before. Still, Alastor felt brave enough to remain calm and stand in equal ground, not feeling as intimidated by the spider's next words as he expected to be. In fact, they were _encouraging_.

─ You wouldn't be able to handle what I would do to you. ─ The spider demon whispered with half-lidded eyes.

Alastor's ears twitched and he tilted his head. He felt defiant all of sudden, so why not try something new by playing coy?

─ What makes you think I don't want to _know_ what you would do to me?

Angel gritted his teeth and Alastor was made aware of fangs as dangerous as his own. The Radio Demon couldn't resist tempting him further.

─ Rest assured, darling. I know _exactly_ what I'm asking for.

Neither of them could pinpoint the moment when they moved close enough for Angel's lips to brush against his. Alastor's heartbeat picked up, but he did not back down.

─ Do you, now?

All breath was stolen from Alastor's lungs and his brain was incapable of coherent function when Angel smashed their lips together.

The spider demon held his head in place, his hands ruffling the deer's hair as he frantically ran his fingers through it.

Angel urged his mouth open with his own, his tongue caressing the Radio Demon in inexplicable ways that made his blood boil.

Alastor pulled the other closer by the collar of his shirt. He couldn't do much other than to accept Angel's guidance, the spider's expertise making his nerves spark.

The deer demon's breaths came out erratic and full of static between fervent kisses. Alastor felt like he was floating. Angel's body so close to his, the sound of their lips sliding together, the male spider's image and scent, it all sent Alastor's senses into overdrive. There was something distinctively masculine about Angel Dust in this very moment, but he stayed true to his identity with the elegance of his gestures.

Kissing Angel was like a game of push and pull, though contrary to what should be expected, Alastor wasn't the one pushing or being pulled. He refused to think and simply let his body follow Angel's like a magnet. Their chests pressed together when Alastor wrapped his arms around the spider's back and he felt the other's gasp when the deer demon ended up half-sitting on his lap.

The deer demon panted, holding Angel against body like this was the only moment of courage he would have for all of eternity. Eventually he picked up on the spider demon's clever tricks as he kissed back fiercely, hoping to make him as breathless as he made Alastor.

They kept at it until the Radio Demon started shaking.

Even as he trembled, Alastor growled in protest when Angel broke the kiss, a hand over the deer's mouth preventing him from diving back in.

─ Hey, calm down. ─ Angel took a moment to catch his breath. ─ Baby steps, strawberry.

Alastor frowned as Angel helped him get off his lap, his shaking fit subsiding as some distance was put between their bodies. When they both calmed down, Angel scratched behind Alastor's fluffy ear, smiling lovingly and withdrawing his hands as he watched it twitch.

_Lovingly_...?

─ You can't fool me either. I know you don't impose that five-foot rule of yours just 'cause you're a fussy little bitch. ─ Angel leaned in one last time and touched their foreheads together, not missing the way Alastor jumped a little at the contact, no matter how much the deer demon tried to suppress it. ─ You need it.

He was right, but Alastor still couldn't help but pout like a bratty child. Angel placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before getting up from the couch.

He was glad Angel did not see the red hue he knew was dusting his face as the spider made his way to the window, contemplating the starry sky outside.

The Radio Demon chose not to think of how Angel's concern for his well being would affect him emotionally. For now, he would just appreciate that the spider demon was respectful of his limits. Strangely, he didn't feel like having the other standing so far away from him right now.

Angel startled when Alastor appeared right beside him and carefully removed the feather from his hat. The Radio Demon inspected the red and white feather in his hand, finding it more fascinating than the night sky outside the window.

It reminded him of the exciting stories Angel told during dinner and suddenly a thought came to his mind.

─ What is it like to have siblings?

Angel raised his eyebrows at the question. Seeing how Alastor seemed to relax as he observed the feather, he sighed and crossed his upper set of arms, leaning back against the window.

─ You're an only child?

Alastor nodded.

─ Well... ─ Another sigh. ─ At best, you laugh and hug. At worst, you lick each other's wounds like abandoned dogs.

The Radio Demon grimaced at the metaphor. A few minutes of silence passed.

─ You know, being the middle one gives ya the best of both worlds. I would die for my younger sister and fuck up anyone who fucks my older brother up. Things were never easy between the three of us, tho'. We couldn't have good things back then. That won't change down here.

Alastor frowned and ran a finger over the fibers of the feather.

─ I'm sorry to hear that.

─ You're not the one who should be.

Angel smiled fondly at how enthralled Alastor was by the feather. It was one of his favorites and one of the most beautiful in his collection.

But he treasured the expression on Alastor's face more.

─ Keep it. Make a fancy pen out of it, or something.

Alastor chuckled, feeling a familiar heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He held the feather up.

Even if the black rose in the inner pocket of his jacket ended up in Angel's room by the end of the night, it would eventually wither and die.

This feather was something that could be kept forever.

He appreciating its beauty and the connection it now represented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1263552535752736770


	6. VI: A Cat's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor end up on the news for wrecking havoc together. Why was Husk shocked? Even Charlie was too far gone to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is the last entry I was able to get done on time. But hey, six out of seven is not bad at all! This was supposed to be a collection of really short dabbles accompanied by some art but looking at the word count now... Yeah, that didn't happen. I also had the idea of trying to tie all of the prompts into a single plot. I'll try not to take too long to get the last chapter out. I want to wrap this up as nicely as I can.  
> Enjoy some grumpy cat and chaotic boys this time!

─ I have something to ask of you, Smiles. Don't worry, it's not your dick. I'm satisfied with that pretty mouth of yours.

Husk's eye twitched as he prepared drinks for the two idiots ruining his drunken peace. He had to give Alastor credit for mercilessly crushing the spider demon's foot under his own for being cheeky, keeping that asshole smile all the while.

─ Ow! Why are you so pissy? ─ Angel Dust hissed.

The Radio Demon looked unimpressed.

─ What do you want?

Angel did not respond right away. Husk couldn't care less for their little interaction. He was still mildly disturbed at how close and intimate they got overnight. The cat demon didn't dare ask how or why _that_ happened. He was positive that his stomach wouldn't be able to handle the unnecessary, obscene details the male spider would provide. Knowing Alastor as he did, though, he could guess that the red son of a bitch was willing to do almost everything if he got bored enough.

Husk wasn't able to understand what the hell Alastor saw in him. Angel Dust had physical attributes working in his favor, yes, but he knew the deer demon wasn't swayed by looks alone.

Well, Alastor never had good taste to begin with. Although Husk could sympathize with the spider demon for his way of apologizing after... the incident, sadly his mouth remained a bottomless well filled with bullshit like usual.

The cat couldn't give a flying fuck about whatever he would ask of the Radio Demon. It would probably be more of the non-sense they were all used to from him.

Husk finished preparing their drinks and served them, opening another bottle for himself and taking a long swig.

─ I want you to help me overthrow Valentino.

Husk choked and spat whiskey all over the counter.

The two motherfuckers paid him no mind.

No.

No way.

Did Husk hear that right? Yes, he heard that right. But it was joke. It had to be one. He had to be shitting, right?

The bartender's eyes nearly popped out of his face as he stared at Angel in dismay. The spider demon did not sport that one expression often.

The fucker was dead serious.

Alastor wasn't as perplexed as Husk was, but the cat noticed the deer's expression shifting to surprise momentarily. It was quickly replaced with excitement.

Husk would have face palmed had he not been too stunned to even wipe the whiskey dripping down his chin. It was perfectly noticeable how Alastor's ears pointed towards Angel now, eager to hear more.

Of _fucking_ course the Radio Bitch wouldn't think this was a downright _disastrous_ idea in so many levels.

─ You are aware that Valentino shares territory with Vox, one the most powerful overlords in Hell, are you not? ─ Alastor questioned, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

Angel _laughed_.

─ _Vox_? The only big deal about him is his dick.

The spider surprised both Alastor and Husk by abruptly turning the Radio Demon's head towards him, holding his chin between his index finger and thumb. He leaned in dangerously close.

─ C'mon, _Alastor._ You're an overlord yourself. Don't tell me you're afraid of Vox. ─ Angel's tone was seductive as he leaned up to whisper into Alastor's ear. ─ Because **_I'm not_**.

Well.

Now Husk could kind of see what the hell Alastor saw in him.

The guy was definitely... something.

That didn't make the situation any better, though.

Husk had to be honest with himself. He didn't give a crap about redemption. The princess was a sweetheart, but he was stuck in this hotel mainly because the deer demon wanted him here. The free booze was also an offer he couldn't pass up on, but there was another reason. He also accepted this predicament because it allowed him to try and keep this idiot away from trouble like the shitfest he was about to walk into.

The Radio Demon's wide eyes and increasingly red cheeks at the male spider's words actually made him reconsider his previous opinions on redemption.

The sight of Alastor getting horny over Angel Dust promising him carnage made Husk consider trading his booze for Heaven, even if just for a millisecond. At least he wouldn't have to witness such a scene ever again.

─ Got get your weapons, darling. I'll be right after you.

Angel buzzed with chaotic energy as he placed a quick kiss to the deer demon's forehead. He took off, grinning like the maniac that he was.

Alastor bit his lip and let his head hang low for a minute. When he regained his composure, he looked Husk dead in the eye.

─ Do me a favor, Husker.

No. No, no. _No._

─ Listen here, asshole. The only thing I'm gonna do is drink this whole fucking booze stash, pass out, and pretend _that_ never happened.

─ You're going to protect this Hotel in our absence.

─ No, I'm not! Hey, get back here! Alastor! _Alastor_! Oh, fuck my life.

Alastor wouldn't listen even if he screamed it right into his ear. The Radio Demon ran after Angel when the spider rushed out the main doors.

Husk was left there, gaping like a fool.

He still wanted to drown himself in booze, but no matter how much he hated everything right now, that wasn't really an option.

The spider and deer demons were likely aware of the implications and consequences of what they were about to do. Alastor's request proved that the risk of shit hitting the fan was very much real.

He poured himself a soda and munched on a lemon slice, rocking back and forth on his stool.

Angel Dust intended to seize part of Vox's territory with the Radio Demon's help.

Those two freaks went out to start a war and the cat demon didn't have a doubt that they would succeed. He could understand Alastor's request for him to protect the hotel. Kicking Valentino off his throne would weaken Vox's grasp over the land considerably. The flat screen asshole would come out for blood and revenge and this hotel would likely become his main target. He couldn't touch Alastor or even Angel as long as the spider stayed by the Radio Demon's side. He would aim to the heart, targeting those Alastor wanted to keep safe but couldn't physically protect.

A handful of hours after they left, a very concerned Vaggie came up to the bar, frantically scrolling through her phone. She took a seat on one of the stools in front of Husk, trying the remain casual as they saw Charlie making her away to the reception desk, holding a stack of papers in her arms. Presumably guest applications.

Vaggie leaned closer to Husk, whispering so that it could only be heard by him. There was urgency in her voice.

─ Hey. Did you happen to hear Angel mentioning something about blowing up the goddamn city to the Talkshow Shitlord?

Husk swallowed. He refilled his glass of soda with the strongest whiskey he had in stock, so as to not look suspicious.

─ Nope. Didn't hear a thing. Why do you ask?

She discreetly turned her phone around, gesturing for the cat demon to take a look at the screen.

Husk's eyebrows shot up so high he wouldn't surprised if they actually flew right off.

Now, those were some _interesting_ trending topics.

_#ValentinoIsOverParty_

_#OverlordAngelDust_

_#RadiodustTakeOver_

The bartender frowned as he noticed one of the most popular posts at the moment. The post was made by none other than the official account of Hell's biggest shopping company, owned by a woman who acted as Alastor's mentor in the past. Husk could bet a couple of coins on how she probably still had some strings attached to him.

**"F̶r̶a̶n̶k̶l̶i̶n̶ and Rosie's Emporium** _@BlackRoseInc_ · 35m

@SpiderPolkaPop You are doing great, sweety.

#OverlordAngelDust #RadioDemon"

While Alastor crawled his way to the top by inducing fear in every cursed soul that crossed his path, Angel was a bit different.

The spider demon was far from being a pushover. He was well known for participating in turf wars and causing mayhem. He was also kind of a celebrity. Even if the reason for him to be famous in Hell was nothing short of questionable, he managed to be more popular than some of the most well known Overlords.

Of course he's going to have hundreds, if not thousands of demons supporting him. Still, what Angel was trying to achieve was on a much greater scale now.

To have an Overlord with as much power as Rosie publicly supporting Angel's cause took the issue to whole new level.

The cat demon clicked his tongue and shook his head. With proper support, the male spider might succeed in taking down his pimp and actually secure part of the territory with the Radio Demon's help. He certainly had enough courage to do so.

The real problem was the possible consequences. Both Angel and Alastor weren't really up for politics, but with the repercussions this could take and the fact that they were directly involved with Lucifer's one and only daughter, Husk could only hope that things didn't get too political.

That would be a whole new level of trouble he would rather stay out of.

Speaking of the devil, the little one to be precise, Charlie startled both Husk and Vaggie by sitting next to the moth girl at the bar.

She was also scrolling through her phone, her expression neutral.

After a moment, she looked up from her phone directly to Husk, pulling a bill from her pocket and sliding it towards him.

─ Serve me the strongest you have.

Husk was surprised by the request. He looked between the princess and her partner. The moth demon did not seem too worried about it, in fact looking like she also needed a drink herself.

Reluctantly, Husk complied and placed the drink in front of her.

Any hopes of hiding the recent events from Charlie were crushed when the blonde propped her phone up against her whiskey glass so that the three of them could watch as it played a 666 News clip from just a few minutes prior.

They paid close attention as the journalist reported the breaking news.

_─ Good afternoon. I'm Katie Killjoy and you're watching 666 News. Famous porn actor Angel Dust, alongside the infamous Radio Demon, ambushed Overlord Valentino at Porn Studios this morning, forcing the film producer to flee from the region. A shooting happened at the site, and many casualties were confirmed. Angel Dust's motives aren't entirely known, yet it would seem that the actor intends to conquer territory, having already earned the support of his fans and two powerful Overlords. One of these Overlords is Alastor, the aforementioned Radio Demon, who is helping Angel in his rampage."Radiodust", as social media is calling the pair, are working together to wreck havoc on the region. Over at Porn Studios is reporter Tom Trench. What can you tell us about the current situation, Tom?_

The screen now displayed a disheveled Tom Trench standing in the middle of the chaos. Buildings were exploding, things were on fire and people were screaming. The reporter barely managed to dodge the debris flying his way. Behind him, Angel could be seen loading his sniper gun. Standing right beside the spider was Alastor, holding what seemed to be a voodoo doll in one hand and a needle in the other. The Radio Demon poked the doll and a shrill scream could be heard in the background in that precise moment.

_─ Things are indeed quite heated around here, Katie. Many other porn actors also rioted against Valentino when Angel Dust and the Radio Demon invaded the studios. I actually managed to get quite close to them. Let's see if they're up for an exclusive interview._

Tom awkwardly approached the spider and deer demons, tripping over the debris and nearly falling on his face a couple of times. Angel spotted him and shot at the sky, grinning when the reporter nearly jumped out of his skin. Tom was determined to get that exclusive interview, however, so he stood his ground.

_─ A-Angel! We are now live. You certainly did take Pentagram City by storm today. Could you share some of your motives and intentions with the public? Do you intend to take Valentino's place?_

The reporter extended his microphone towards Angel. The male spider gave him a disdainful smile.

_─ Wouldn't you like to know, bitch._

Tom sputtered, trying to keep the interview under control without much success. In that moment, the Radio Demon could be seen looking between the microphone and the camera. He seemed to consider something for a minute, looking directly into the camera and the eyes of everyone watching the broadcast before doing something that would surely blow up Charlie and Vaggie's phones with the onslaught of social media notifications that came right after.

The girls' eyes nearly popped out of their skulls and Husk choked for the second time that day, this time on his own spit.

Alastor abruptly pulled Angel down by the collar and passionately kissed him before everyone's eyes. The spider demon was visibly shocked but quickly gave in, kissing back with just as much vigor.

Tom Trench merely stood there, holding out his microphone like a goddamn fool. The reporter squealed when the Radio Demon broke the kiss to forcibly hold Tom's wrist in order to scream into the microphone. The dials flashed in his eyes and his voice was distorted with static, but his words were perfectly discernible.

_─ **F̴̮͎͈̅͋͋Ų̷̫̲͌̋̂͝͠C̷̭̻̉K̵̝̥͚͓̂ ̶̲̆̽͐͗͑Ÿ̷̨͇́̄̾͘O̴̡̱̖̞͈͉̒Ư̷̡͕̟͉̰̱̄,̸̣̙̪̺̮̠͓͝͝ ̶̨͎͉̜̎̇̑V̵̡̛̥̹̎̈́̔̌͘͜O̵̧̖̜̜̺̞̐̑͗̚Ẍ̵̢̮̖̠̺͘ ̵̩̗̼̓̏̕͠!̶̡̛̠͖͈̘̳͋̍̕̚**_

The deer demon flipped off the camera and ran off. Angel did not waste any time and went after him, covering his mouth and laughing hysterically.

Tom Trench needed a few seconds to recompose himself. He turned back to the camera and nodded towards the general direction Alastor and Angel ran off to.

_─ They're sketchy. Back to you, Katie._

The screen switched back to the news host. The woman looked personally offended, her jaw hanging open in shock. She looked downright disturbed and was silent for quite some time until someone off camera aggressively whispered for her to _"read the fucking script"._

_─ H-hm. Valentino shared territory with fellow Overlord Vox. Our station attempted to contact the TV star for a statement on the matter, but we have yet to receive any kind of response._

The princess paused the news clip and switched to her social media application. It was already overflowing with screenshots and video snippets of the moment Angel Dust and the Radio Demon kissed on live television, the users losing their minds over it entirely.

Charlie hesitated for a bit, but gave in and pressed the heart icon under one of the posts. She grabbed her glass and dawned the drink in one go. She swallowed it like water, leaving Husk dumbfounded by her impressive resistance.

─ The world was not ready for this. ─ The princess muttered, putting down her phone.

Vaggie regarded her with worry in her eyes.

─ What are you going to do?

Charlie bit her lip and tapped her nails on the counter.

─ I don't want to be involved in Overlord politics. That's my dad's business. I'll lay low for now and not do anything unless it's strictly necessary. ─ She sighed exasperatedly, but a resigned smile graced her lips. ─ I willingly let two of the most deranged demons in Hell become a part of my life. I'm not happy with his methods, but Angel wouldn't be Angel without... this. As Al would put it, the world is a stage. And Angel Dust will always be a performer. I might as well accept it. Hell, maybe this could turn out to be good publicity for the hotel?

She laughed nervously, but it quickly turned into a groan as she laid her head on the bar counter.

─ I thought Al was more reasonable than this. ─ Charlie muttered to herself, pouting.

Vaggie rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

Husk ran both of his hands down his face, mulling over everything that happened in the last few hours.

No, Alastor wasn't a reasonable person. He never was. Since he kept mostly to himself, he gave off the impression of being wise and able to control anything he attached his strings to. That wasn't entirely true. Husk knew him well and was aware the deer demon tended to oppress himself in many ways.

Angel Dust was bringing out a hidden, oppressed side of Alastor that was never seen or experienced before. And damn it if he wasn't doing it with style. Very few demons in this hellhole were physically and mentally sound enough to do what he was doing. He _knew_ his game and following. If he didn't, his pimp wouldn't have to run and hide in Vox's shadow.

Husk wasn't so concerned about the safety of the hotel anymore. He wouldn't let his guard down for now, but something was telling him that the princess wasn't the porcelain doll she appeared to be. That put him slightly more at ease. He was also more confident that Angel might be able to handle himself just fine. However, Husk and Alastor knew something that the spider demon didn't.

Angel wasn't fully aware of the trouble he was in. Vox would certainly be less than pleased with a hooker stealing part of his territory, but when said hooker managed to get _Alastor_ wrapped around his finger... Well. That was crossing a line.

Husk wasn't usually one to care. But, c'mon. Who could resist some juicy drama? The bartender helped himself with another soda, willing to stay sober enough to watch the show go down.

The beef between the Radio and TV stars was old and well known. All it took was a kiss and Tom Trench making a fool of himself to have demons all over Hell losing their minds over it.

Husk felt tired just from imagining how it would play out.

In the future, Charlie would realize that she missed an opportunity. If she had invested in a reality show instead of a crappy hotel, she would have been much more successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1264006456770256896


	7. VII: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel makes an oath following the traditions of his family. Alastor is more fascinated with each day that passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the 24th here and I can't believe I actually finished this so soon. I want to thank everyone who made it this far, showed their support and left such lovely, inspiring comments. Without you, it wouldn't be possible for me to be inspired enough to get the ending out on time. I don't think it's perfect, but I know I did my best and I'm happy with it. Writing and actually finishing a multichapter story is something I haven't achieved in literal years.  
> Before diving right in, the ritual described below is an adaptation of the initiation ritual performed by the mafia.  
> I hope this story was enjoyble as a whole. I absolutely loved to participate in this event. Thank you so much and see you next time! ;)

There was a reason for Angel to take down Valentino. It was understandable if one were to assume that he did it simply because he got bored and craved some trouble. The male spider couldn't bear to have his lifestyle become boring. He and Alastor were quite similar in that aspect.

When the flame got as small as the one produced by a candle, it was in their nature to drown it in fuel and laugh as they watched it burn bright.

That could have been Angel's reason to claim Valentino's throne for himself. It looked like it at first glance, but as time passed, it became evident that there was more depth to the truth.

They now considered spending time together at night part of their routine just like they did eating breakfast in the morning.

They didn't have meaningful conversations most of the time, content with each other's company and the sense of normality and peace that came with talking about the most trivial of subjects for hours on end.

However, there were moments when Alastor needed Angel to talk. Sometimes, the Radio Demon felt a need to push himself out of him comfort zone and explore uncharted territory. It was something that demanded all of his mental strength and will power. Nonetheless, he felt the need to do it from time to time, and he learned to trust Angel to accompany him on his quest to explore his senses and become attuned with his own body.

Angel never demanded more than what he was given and, without actually meaning to, he found a way to make Alastor comfortable and relaxed with his proximity and touch.

It was harder for the deer demon to enjoy it when it was touch alone. That changed on one quiet night, when touch started to be followed by words.

Angel would speak from his heart as he touched him, his attention divided between his body and his own troubling feelings.

Alastor felt that he wasn't required to respond, only to listen.

And so he did.

The spider demon's words were sincere and reserved only for him. Alastor always found himself enraptured by his speech. Angel's voice became louder than the warning bells going off in his mind each time Angel's fingers came in contact with skin. He focused on the stories Angel told him, allowing his body to become boneless from his caresses.

He learned that Angel tired of not having a voice of his own, watching as others just like him were also stripped of their own will by Valentino. Of course, he knew where he was. He had no choice but to accept his punishment.

Still, Angel was very stubborn.

Alastor admired his sense of justice. His many flaws would always be used against him, but no one could deny that Angel would fight tooth and nail for what he deemed right, even if it seemed pointless and fruitless.

Even if it meant he had to bear the heavy title of Overlord on his shoulders.

The spider demon wasn't your ordinary Overlord. He was far from it. Alastor doubted he would ever be. He wasn't officially given the title, but the voices of the public were loud. Angel still grimaced when he was addressed by the title. He did not let it get to his head. He was satisfied with what he was able to achieve.

He freed himself and his co-workers, giving them more liberty of expression. The results were... unexpected.

He still acted like himself. Eroticism was engraved into Angel's flesh. It was part of his identify and it would always remain that way.

He proved to be quite the talented writer and cinéaste. He was a very creative demon, also eager to encourage the creativity of others.

Angel brought change and reinvented the adult film industry.

He eavesdropped on Charlie and Vaggie congratulating Angel for his impressive work on the first film produced and released under his name. The girls' were red as tomatoes and the conversation was beyond awkward, but they still felt the need to compliment his work.

Alastor was intrigued even thought he was never interested in consuming such types of media.

He got curious, as per usual.

There was only one person who would let him live it down for wanting to watch it other than Angel himself. He was still embarrassed to have Niffty purchase a copy of the film for him, along with a Digital Video Disc player. She stared at him for a good five minutes but did not question or judge him, behaving like it was just another one of the errands she usually ran for him. She wasn't one to go around telling his secrets, so Alastor felt comfortable trusting her with this herculean task.

The fateful night came when the deer demon finally built up the courage to watch it. Watching Angel handling his videogame console so many times gave him an idea of how to manage the cables and the television, eventually getting the media player connected and running. Niffty would have wasted her time if he failed to turn it on, as he wasn't about to ask Angel for help.

He needed that moment to himself alone.

He found it more comfortable to listen rather than watch, so he experienced the film with his eyes closed, listening intently.

Angel gave meaning to the act, a story and a purpose. The Radio Demon managed to make it to the end thanks to the raw passion he could feel was put into it. He was relieved when it ended, but at the same time satisfied and pleased with the unraveling of a plot that got him hooked.

It served to open his mind even further and make him willing to have Angel guide him through new experiences. The spider demon's way of telling stories made touch more bearable in more ways than one.

The stories Angel told Alastor while he touched him weren't fictional and he knew the spider wouldn't tell them to just anyone. They distracted him, made him feel relaxed under Angel's ministrations.

Alastor was particularly fascinated when Angel spoke of how he grew up in the crime scene along with his siblings. His knowledge of organized crime and criminal activity in general was vast. He spoke of it with expertise.

Alastor came to the realization that Angel was more experienced than him in much more than just intimacy. At the age Alastor started to test the waters with his mother's kitchen knives, Angel was already able to maneuver weapons of high caliber.

Angel didn't sound exactly proud of it, but the blood of the Italian Mafia ran in his veins. To deny it was to erase him from existence. It was part of his very nature and he accepted it for what it was.

One day, Alastor had the honor of witnessing Angel Dust's culture to the fullest.

In order to protect the people he treasured the most from the consequences of his acts, the spider demon pledged his soul to the Princess of Hell.

To the Radio Demon, the ceremony was reminiscent of a small, private wedding.

Angel's siblings, Arackniss and Molly, agreed to bear witness to the event when Angel requested their presence and blessing.

Alastor paid attention to each and every fascinating detail.

Charlie watched speechless as Angel stood in front of her, dressed in a gray and white striped suit. A true mafioso style, complete with his trademark fedora hat. No one seemed to pay much attention to the black rose decorating it this time. Only Alastor's heart fluttered at the detail.

A table covered with white cloth was set up in the hotel's main hall. Angel and Charlie stood in front of it, the male spider organizing the items the ceremony required.

Charlie was both curious and concerned at the sight of a photograph of herself and a silver dagger that pulsated with an energy that made it obvious it had been blessed by Heaven. How Angel came into possession of it would remain a mystery.

Mobsters were known for having connections everywhere. Alastor grinned at the possibility of them having connections even in Heaven.

Vaggie, Husker and Niffty were unable to suppress their gasps as Angel calmly picked up the silver dagger, pulled up his sleeve and pressed the gleaming blade to his palm.

Charlie's eyes widened. Angel gave her a content smile, wincing only slightly when he cut into his own flesh.

Alastor refrained from biting his lip as blood dripped down the spider demon's arm and to the floor as he pressed the gash on his palm to Charlie's picture sitting on the table. The crimson stained her beautiful frame, soaking the white cloth underneath.

The Radio Demon's static picked up on Charlie's rapid heartbeat as Angel's brother and sister stepped forward.

Arackniss took the dagger from Angel, cutting his own palm and placing it on top of his brother's bloodied hand without hesitation. Molly repeated the action, but was more delicate and less brave. She was only able to cut the tip of her finger, but her intentions weren't any less valid.

Charlie's features on the picture were barely visible by the time the siblings picked it up.

Each of them held a corner of the picture, the fourth corner left facing the princess.

Angel picked up a box of matches from the table and handed it to Charlie. Her hands were shaky and tears filled her eyes as she accepted it. She was horrified as much as she was happy. She was clearly moved beyond words. Angel smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and instantly knew what she had to do. She lit a match and touched it to the picture.

And just like that, the deal was made.

Arackniss' seriousness made up for his small stature. His eyes were level with Charlie's waist, but he still spoke with confidence as he looked up at her, his determination making his presence much larger than his physique.

─ Thank you for bringing our brother back to us. You have our loyalty.

Alastor learned that one does not mess with the Italian Mafia.

To have Angel Dust as a soon to be proclaimed Overlord in Hell promised to be very entertaining. Charlie managed to get a very dangerous mobster family back together while barely lifting a finger. Not even Vox could lay finger on her or the hotel and come out unscathed as long as she was under their protection.

She truly was something else.

Alastor was glad Angel stepped into his life the way he did. If he didn't, it was likely he would have never learned about yet another side of the spider demon, this one particularly intriguing and alluring in his eyes.

Thinking of how fearlessly Angel dragged silver against his skin, in a ritual he had never heard of, made the Radio Demon's own work feel basic and mundane.

Later, he would ask Niffty to pay Rosie a visit and have a fedora hat tailored for him. He wouldn't ask it of Rosie personally. The woman could see right through him and he was doing just fine without the pressure.

He was still learning to understand his own feelings and finally coming to terms with them.

He just had to give that feather the use it deserved.

Perhaps Niffty would ask him if he was in love when she delivered the hat to him, watching her friend trying it on in front of the mirror and sticking Angel's feather in place. He wouldn't deny it, but not because it was the truth.

He wouldn't get ahead of himself.

_"Baby steps, strawberry."_

He wouldn't deny it because it was useless to try to convince Niffty that something she believed with all her tiny might wasn't true.

He did not let it get to him. Alastor was learning to enjoy positive distractions, and Angel exceeded at providing him with those.

Be it with his honesty and kindness or the way the permanent bandage on his hand dragged against Alastor's skin every time he touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art link: https://twitter.com/LourenskiA/status/1264609386225446913


End file.
